SUMMARY/ABSTRACT (CORE B - YANG) This core will have two major purposes: 1. To provide support to the overall program by coordinating samples, assays, and data in a centralized manner, and 2. To explore a potential strategy to improve the accessibility, feasibility, and efficacy of T cell gene therapy. For the first goal, a variety of viral and immunologic assays will be provided to the individual projects, coordinating and integrating the results. For the second goal, a high-risk high-benefit exploration of performing gene therapy of T cells in vivo will be undertaken, capitalizing upon the rich source of activated memory T cells in the gut mucosal compartment, bypassing the need for ex vivo activation and expansion of T cells that is the current approach. This core therefore supports the overall goal of this program to cure HIV-1 infection with a two-pronged strategy of generating an HIV-1 resistant immune system with augmented capacity to clear infected cells.